Amaraya's Tragic Tale
by Nyuka
Summary: First one shot setting up for sequel to Frozen Suns and Molten Moons, InuyashaXNartoXRurouni Kenshin. Amaraya and her twin enter their first heat and go to stay with their Uncle Inuyasha , but Amaraya gets separate and meets... Kenshin/OC


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, or Naruto, or Rurouni Kenshin, Never will... If did, I would have never let the Inuyasha anime stop, I also never would have let Sasuke run away from Konoha, and Kamiya Kaoru would be a way better cook, but I don't own them okay I don't make any money from this, so don't sue me, I'm poor I have no money...T-T...XD.

**Author's Note: This is the first of the one shots that will be setting up for the next story.**

_**It has been a hundred years since the barrier was first put into place by the legendary gods and goddesses of the three world. Though the worlds were in turmoil for a long time, but everyone soon fell into a routine life under their gentle guidance. Without demon in Ningenteki humans began to prosper, learning about electricity among other things, In Makai Demons having a longer memory then humans; the wicked and evil among them still wish for control over humans and fought to find some way to get back too them, but those with indifference to humans lived, peace filled lives without the worry of purification. At this time though in Ningenteki humans were in a struggle between Ninja and Samurai each wanting to unify their world in a different way.**_

_**Inuyasha and Kikyo started a new clan called the Inuzuka, Ninja specializing in Nindogs. Kohaku and Kana revived Kohaku's clan the Hyuga clan, at this time they specialized in hiding their presence and sensing others, they also knew thing only demon slayers would know. Kagura and Madara, not only started the Uchiha clan, which specialized in finding new and better Ninja technique, but helped to found the Ninja village, called Konoha, where they all live along with Shodaime the new leader who they call the Hokage. Madara and Shodaime became best friends, but Madara never did let on about his and all the other gods and goddesses secrets, he just wanted to live a normal life for as long as possible.**_

_**Amaraya and Andros were just barley hitting their first heat so Kagome sent them to stay with their Uncle Inuyasha and Aunt Kikyo until it passed not wanting some other demon to take advantage of them if they where not around, she had done the same thing for Shippo and Sesshomaru agreed knowing it was the best thing for them at such a young age, but Sesshomaru also sent Shippo to go with them for extra guard.**_

_**This is where this picks up...**_

Amaraya, Andros, and Shippo were walking through the forest on their way, to where they knew Konoha was located when an unexpected explosion sent them flying in different directions (since they were in the human world they thought they could lower guard from attack) apparently they picked the wrong place to have the portal open because it landed them in the middle of the beginning to a battle, this one seemed to be all Samurai/Solders though.

"Amaraya, Andros!" Shippo called out. He couldn't see them anywhere the dust from the bomb had clouded his vision to much, and his sense of smell was also shot. Worried when he could hear them if they called back he decided to use some of the abilities he had gain by being turned into a immortal: telepathy.

_Amaraya, Andros are you two alright. _Shippo asked mentally

_Just a few scrapes that will be gone if less than half an hour, so I'm good. _Replied Andros

_Ouch I think I got the blunt of that one my legs out for at least two hours, but you guys can go on a head I know my way I'm in a safe place right now so I'll head that way as soon as my leg is better. _Said Amaraya.

Shippo didn't like leaving her behind but he knew that she could take care of herself, at least he hoped so.

_Alright Amaraya but be careful you are much too sensitive right now with your first heat. _Was the worried Shippo's reply.

_ya ya I'm not a baby anymore Shippo so stop treating me like one. _Amaraya's said in an annoyed tone.

_See you soon and be careful Amaraya. _said Andros.

_I will. _Amaraya said happily

_What he gets to tell you to be careful but I can't? _pouted Shippo.

_You where annoying when you said it big brother. _she mentally stuck out her tongue out before closing the link.

Amaraya had made her way to an abandoned hut on the outskirts of the battle, sure it wasn't the safest place for her but she was confident that she could take care of anyone who came after her, beside she had her trusty Inabikari blade or 'lightning blade' with her, no human could stand a chance against it.

She was startled from her thoughts, when someone threw the door back, revealing a frightened feudal lord. He was pathetic really his cloths and hair were in disarray, and what was that smell, urine? Discussed, she understood why her father hated humans for so long, some of them can be so vial.

She almost threw up when the fear that permeated him turned to lust when he saw her. She was under an illusion to hide her demon characteristic's, black hair where once was silver, human ears where fox ears were, her claws were gone, but she kept her eyes the startling silver and her other features the same minus the demon marks. But this man had to be a pedophile because even though she had a body most women would kill for, he look like his was forty, and he was fat, she appeared to be mere 14 year old girl with an injured leg, sure she looks like a very developed 14 year old girl but 14 none the less.

Amarayawas about to kill him with her Inabikari blade for even thinking about coming near her (she maybe going into heat and is mostly controlled by the fox instincts she got from her mother, but even foxes have to draw a line some where). Before she had the chance though a quick blade came down and slaughtered the fat man.

Amaraya look up to see what look like a man that look the between ages of 18-20 walk in.

_Now that is someone who could make me loose my control. _Amaraya had to direct her thoughts else where _mom and dad sent me here so THIS wouldn't happen stay in control Amaraya._

The man before her was tall she would come to about his chest if she where standing, he had scarlet red hair and Crystal blue eyes. On his left cheek was a cross shaped scare, be the rest of him look flawless.

"Miss are you all right" asked the man startling her from her mental drooling.

"hu...oh ya I'm fine you got him before he had the chance to get to me at all" _not that I would have let him any way._

"Of that I'm glad, what are doing so close to the battle if I may ask." he politely asked.

_Shit what do I say, oh that's where the freaking portal let me out...um..um...what should I say..._

_"_ummm weeeeell, I was traveling with my brothers...and umm we where going to visit my Uncle in Konoha, when the battle separated us, I got lost" _man that's a lie I couldn't get lost if I wanted too._

"I would not mind showing you the way, that I wouldn't... I have already accomplished my task that I had" he said pointing to the man on the floor.

_Aaaaa he's an assassin maybe I could learn that sword technique he used I don't even think my father has learned it yet...ooooh a chance to beat my father I can't pass this up._

"That is most kind of you Samari-san" Amaraya said look up at him with sparkling eyes.

He looked at her confused before getting a look of realization, "I apologize that I do, my name is Kenshin Himura, but you may call me Kenshin" with that he gave me a bow.

"Mine's Amaraya Silver Moon, please call me Amaraya"

When he came back up he asked "shall we be going?"

Amaraya tried to stand up only to get a sharp pain in her leg before falling back down.

_awe damn my leg still hurts its only been an hour but it still freaking hurts, now I'll have to play hurt for a little while longer to appear human, damn it all._

_"_Your leg was hurt?" Kenshin asked. Amaraya nodded to him softly, not look at him but instead at her leg.

Before she knew what was going on he had lifted her up and had her straddling his back (much like Kagome would do Inuyasha) she was about to protest when he spoke up.

"This way your leg can heal while we head to Konoha that it can." That shut her up but she set a mental message to Shippo and Andros so they wouldn't worry.

_'Shippo, Andros a Samurai found me and decided to helping me out, so it might take longer to get there because I don't want to blow my cover, also I might get him to teach me his really cool swordsman technique so don't worry, I'll be ok' _She quickly shut off the link before she got any angry feed back from her brothers about her being in heat around males and bla bla bla.

They had been traveling in silence for a couple of hours now and the sun was starting to set, so they decided to stop in a near by clearing.

_Finally this armor is starting to chafe the way he's carrying me...still I wander why he hasn't asked about it yet, it is rather suspicious for a 'helpless' little girl to have an entire suit of armor._

Amaraya was wearing a suit of armor that would be warn by the western knights, with some obvious adjustments for females. She saw a set that her father bought from a youki that had been from that part of the world, and she want a set for herself and begged and begged until she got what she wanted. She being a daddies girl finally got what she wanted, sure she loved her mother dearly but her mother knew how to counter act the puppy eyes, where her father did not. Her suit was fashioned to where the family crest on her shoulders of armor and two on her breastplate, she also had a long sash like her fathers with no particular pattern but was a lavender color.

_I wander if he noticed my armor repaired it self, Gosh I'm going to get so busted._

Right now they were siting in front of a roaring fire with fish being cooked over the flame. The silence was maddening and she was about to shout something just to end it when he spoke up first.

"That is some interesting armor you have, that it is" he didn't look at her when he noted that, but if he did he would have know she stilled her fidgeting, only to look around for some kind of escape.

He looked up from his implied question with a piercing warriors look. Normally he reserved this look for the kill, but he made an exception because he didn't want to be caught off guard. This look should have frightened her even just a little but it did the opposite, she liked danger and all it did was turned her on.

_oh look at those sexy eyes that could almost kill, yes I like them very much...WAIT, WAIT, WAIT , No I don't bad, bad no gutter thoughts think of a way out of this mess. Yell something really loud divert the conversation else where._

"I HAVE TO GO RELIEVE MYSELF BYE!" with that she took off. If she would have seen Kenshin at that moment she would have laughed, because the warrior gaze that he had on just a moment ago dropped his eyes widened and his face turned beat red from embarrassment.

_*phew* that was really close hopefully he will forget his questions by the time I get back, or maybe I could come up with an excuse._

When Amaraya reentered the clearing she was met with a collected and glaring Samurai.

"hehehe...I guess you want some answers hu..hehe" his eyes only narrowed as if to say no lying.

"Umm well my father got me this armor...too uuh...protect me" Not a lie but not the whole truth ether. She thought this would be a good time to ask about him teaching her how he does that sword technique.

"So umm...maybe if I learned a some really cool sword tricks from a really handsome, kind, and amazing Samari then maybe my father wouldn't have to worry about little ol' me any more" _This has got to work I'm stroking his ego, vanity, and honor, he has to crack._

"Beauty is in the eye of the beholder and I find myself detestable due to my soul being stained with the blood of my victims, I am not kind only honorable, and I fear if I were to teach you the _Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu, _it could only make you a greater target for it is an ancient sword style that only two including myself know today" He said this calmly while taking a sip of some tea he had made.

Amaraya was so shocked she just fell on her face first onto the ground in front of her. _Damn he averted it all I can't believe this guy. _When she recover she tried again "Come on Mr. Himura, my father worries too much, I can really take care of myself, I really just want to learn that Hiten thingy style majiger...umm..please" She was giving him the best puppy eyes she could muster, but he still wasn't looking at her so they had no effect. "Now Ms. Amaraya if that were true then how is it that you got your leg so torn up that I had to carry you all day."

She gave a defeated sigh, so he though that she would drop it when she gave him an answer to his question "well that's because I really wasn't hurt that bad...it's good armor ya know...I just didn't feel like walking and thought I could manipulate you into carrying me the whole way, but you've force my hand...so come on teach me ...please" She was still give her puppy pout eyes when she unbuckled her leg armor to show it all healed leg.

Kenshin fell over from what she said but he look over to her completely healed leg, to find fact in her story, then he looked to the girl in front of him just to get caught by the most pathetic, desperate, can't say no to look, he had ever come across, because something possessed him to nod his head in agreement.

Amaraya jumped yelling "YES! I get to learn a really cool sward trick that my brothers don't know or my father...oh ya oh ya it's my birthday, it's my birthday (they picked up on a bit of their mothers slang and phrases) and Now you can't take it back cause you already said your an honorable man"

Kenshin almost slapped himself for falling for her manipulation not once but twice now. "I guess we can start tomorrow I can gage you skills with your sword, when you learned what you can I can take you to Konoha, this ok." She gave a happy nod but then her face fell before asking "umm...you don't mean this blade do you" she said pointing to her Inabikari blade.

When he nodded, she shook her head "Can't use this blade its a family heirloom it just for looks to scare people but nothing else" _Can't have him being electrocuted while practicing now can I...hehe._

At this he shook his head and he grabbed his own blade walked over to a tree and sliced off two branches. _That poor tree why would he do that _(she is embodied with mostly the silver fox instincts so she feels the pain the plants and trees go through)

"We will carve these branches to form practice blades tonight and we can use them tomorrow"

_oh ok that is why, still feel bad for the tree though...but this is my specialty but how will I use my plant manipulation with out him knowing...hmmm_

_"_Hay Kenshi, why don't we make a game out of this we will separate for the night to make our practice swords and see who can make one better" He caught the mischievous look in her eye but found no harm in it. "I don't see why that would be a problem with th-" he didn't finish went she squealed and ran off in to the forest. He yelled after her "DON'T GO TO FAR THE FOREST CAN BE DANGEROUS AT NIGHT!". All he heard was a "ya ya" then nothing he just sighed and started to carve his crewed blade with his pocket knife.

The next morning Amaraya had a huge grin on her face when she showed Kenshin her blade, he himself nearly fell over, it look like it could be a regular blade for "Royalty" if it hadn't been made of wood.

The hilt had intricate designs carved into it and it had stones to represent jewels on the hilt and blade. She even carved words 'Destiny v.s. Fate' into the blade, what ever that's suppose to mean. It could have been his imagination but it looked like the wood was alive the way the thin vines that wrapped around it.

"That's very impressive Ms. Amaraya" he said breathlessly

"ya I like to carve things it really wasn't a fare game I'm sorry"

"No, no it is quite alright if you show at least half the dedication trying to learn _Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu _as did making that blade you will have it mastered in no time." He gave her a happy smile

_I feel happy around her, she may be young but she is very grown up, in more than one way...ACHE I AM NO _pedophile_...but then again she is only four years younger than myself...and girls often marry at her age, guy way older then myself for that matter...NO, NO, NO, I will teach her and return her to her family, I must help this world into an age of peace with my sword, then I must travel to redeem myself of the people I've killed I can't take a wife at this time….that I just can't._

With a determined look on his face, he turned and said "Ok we should begin with measuring your sword abilities" He nearly re-thought his previous thought, because when she turned around to face him she had such a pure and happy smile on her face, and it was directed at him, only him. He wanted her to smile always, always be happy, he wanted to be around her and protect her. He mentally shook his head clear, before they began to fight.

"I'm impressed you know quite a bit about the ways of the sword, it makes me wander why you would want to learn _Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu _you know so much as it is"

She blushed at the way he complemented her, it made her feel really warm inside "hehe...the truth is my father is a master of most all sword styles, but when I saw yours, I knew I had never seen father use it before so I really wanted to learn one that he didn' t know" she was still blushing as she turned away from him trying you hid it.

_Man father would be so mad at me for not hiding my emotion...hehe but then mother would get mad at him for trying to make me emotionless...hehe I hope they aren't worried about me, Shippo is probably furious as it is._

**With Shippo-**

" *Aaachoo* *Sniffle* Damn it, Damn it, Damn it, I am going to kill her when I get a hold on her" Yelled Shippo.

"Sheesh Shippo maybe Kagome's right maybe my language did you warp you a bit" teased Inuyasha earning him a growl from said fox.

"Guys what should we do she could loose herself to her heat, it is her first one you know" said Andros in a concerned voice.

"Its yours too mister so you can't be going out looking for her, you could end up in a similar situation, the only difference it that guys have less control" Said Kikyo as she walked into the room with a tray fill with tea. "You too should drinks some it will relax you" Kikyo pored them each a cup.

"I can't relax my baby sister is out their with some Samurai we don't know, who know what will happen, and its all my fault" yelled Shippo as he punched the ground.

"You know that she could only give herself to someone who holds her heart, in that way she is much like your mother...even if she is a fox going into her first heat with a male near by" Kikyo was a little unsure when she said that last part.

"Gaaaaaaa Amaraya you better not do anything stupid"

**Back with Amaraya-**

*Aaachooo* Amaraya sneezed making her open the the attack Kenshin was sending her way, realized her guard was down he quickly lowered his weapon so he would hurt her only to crash right into her, sending them sprawling on the ground.

Kenshin was hovering over her smaller form, Amaraya looked up at Kenshin her heart pounding her heat was already in affect and having him hover over her like that was not helping too cool her off, she could feel her fox pheromones being released.

_Awe crap not now-_

Her thoughts were cut of by kiss that was making her mind get fuzzy. Before anything else happened Kenshin jumped back.

"I apologize Amaraya, I don't know what came over me" He walk off in some direction she didn't notice.

_Wow that was my first kiss, I liked it, I'm glad he has the will power to resist the fox pheromones, or I don't think I would be thinking right now, but I should probably cool myself off in the river, before it gets too dark._

Amaraya was subconsciously touching her lips when she walked in to camp to tell Kenshin that she was going to go bathe.

_Kenshin's not here must have gone for a walk, oh well I need to bathe before I face him again anyway, a very cold bath._

With that she walked off to the near by river.

**With Kenshin-**

_What was that I couldn't stop myself, she really did taste good though like creamy honey mixed with her own taste...I can't think this way though, it just isn't fare to her, she is still so young._

Kenshin had been walking though the forest when he came upon the river, and stood stock still, but that's not what surprised him, it was finding a very naked, and mesmerizing Amaraya stand knee deep in said river...

_Damn! _was the only very uncharacteristic thought for Kenshin had before he turned and hurried down river, realizing that he really needed to cool himself down.

**Later that night-**

"Amaraya I should probably take you to your home now, I'm sure your family is very worried" Kenshin said not looking at her.

"HECK NO...you promised you would teach me the _Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu _and I will hold you to it so-" She was cut off when Kenshin kiss her again.

_Wow twice in one day wow don't I feel lucky, he tastes good though its like cinnamon, and something else I can't really explain._

"I must take you back Amaraya" Kenshin said resting his forehead against hers looking directly into her pupil less silver eyes, "When I'm around you I feel like I don't have to fight anymore, like if I spent the rest of my life with you I would know happiness every day"

Amaraya blushed at his statement, because she was feeling same way and it didn't she feel like it was because of the heat. _Could I love him, its not possible, I hardly know him._

"Amaraya I can't feel like that I'm a Samurai there will always be fights for me"

Amaraya shook away her embarrassment "Don't think you can fool me because I look so young, you can't sweet talk your way out of teaching me _Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu, _Kenshin so get teaching mister" Amaraya was poking Kenshin in the chest while she called him out.

Kenshin grabbed her hand and looked into her eye's with a look that said he wasn't joking, she just glared at him. Kenshin gave a defeated sigh before continuing "I'm not going to get rid of you until you learn the _Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu _am I.

"Nope" she smiled happily if her tail was showing it would be wagging back and forth like a happy puppy.

**-One week later-**

Things were going great Amaraya was controlling her heat even though it grew stronger each day and she had nearly mastered the _Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu _but something about that made her sad, sure she learned a very difficult technique in virtually no time but the thought of leave Kenshin so soon seemed to fill her heart with sorrow.

Amaraya was very destracted while they where sparing, and nearly got herself several bad injuries, if Kenshin hadn't been paying attention it could have been bad. After the tenth nearly fatal injury Kenshin stopped them "Amaraya you seem to have something on your mind, its not good to be sparing when you can't focus, that it isn't"

"I'm sorry Kenshin you right, I'm kind of out of it I'll...I'll talk you later" she just ran away from him

_Amaraya, oh my sweet I hate to see you in such turmoil._

Kenshin followed after Amaraya only to find her collapsed in the middle of several bandits, not moving in the least, as if she didn't know she was slowly being surrounded.

"AMARAYA!" Kenshin shouted trying to get her attention, he ran in front of her and blocked the blow she would have gotten from one of the bandits.

"If you value your live you will leave now that you will" Kenshin's eye's turned deadly as he stared down the man in front of him, who just happen to be the leader.

**"It Hitokiri Battōsai the man slayer, retreat men" **For once a threat actually worked.

With in second they entire gang was gone leaving a very frazzled Kenshin, but Amaraya still wasn't moving.

"Amaraya, Amaraya are you alright speak to me please" Kenshin was panicked when he saw tears running down her face.

"Ke-Kenshin?" she asked unsure as she blinked trying to blink away the image she just saw.

"Oh Kenshin" she jumped on him and locket her arms around him. "Please don't go I don't want you to leave me please don't leave me."

"Amaraya I'm right here I'm not leaving you any time soon." he kissed away her tears "What is wrong Amar-" He was broken off when Amaraya pushed up and kissed him passionately and forcefully. She was reaching the height of her heat, she knew she loved him, there was nothing holding back anymore as her fox pheromones were completely released, she was almost in pain with need, the need of a man. Things got blurry for the both of them.

The night was filled with moanes and grunts of passionate love making, the heat filled their mind, their memories blurry, flashes of red and black/silver hair were seen, and pleasure, immense pleasure, that they could not forget.

**-two days later-**

**When Amaraya woke up she was in her normal form without any disguise her fox ears and tail her silver hair, and demonic marks. She panicked when she remembered what happened the night before, she was happy her first was with Kenshin but what would he think of her being a demon/goddess? Kenshin woke before she did and though it had shocked him like no other he realized it didn't mater what she looked like, he had told her this when she awoke, he had a feeling she was different form the start any ways. Amaraya was able to learned the **_**Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu **_**in a week a thing that took him years to master, but it didn't matter to him, he loved who she was not what she was. He didn't hate her for not telling him he knew she had her reasons.**

**They where heading to Konoha right now, Kenshin was willing to take the test for her, he loved her enough, to want to be with her forever... but he would never make it to Konoha.**

They were walking though the woods when they tensed sensing the ambush too late. They were surrounded by the bandits from day before but also some government officials.

"Hitokiri Battōsai, the man slayer, you have been sentence to death for the multiple assassinations, we believe you have become to powerful, and must die"

"AMARAYA RUN!" Kenshin yelled pushing her out of the way as they all rushed him.

Time froze as Amaraya saw the vision she had two days prior played out before her, she couldn't move as if some unknown force was holding her back. Kenshin fought and killed them all but the last man stabbed him in the back threw the heart, Kenshin turned and decapitated him before fall on his knees.

"KENSHIN NO, NO, NO, THIS WASN'T SUPPOSE TO HAPPEN YOU WHERE SUPPOSE TO STAY WITH ME, YOU PROMISED, PLEASE DON'T GO" tears where rushing out of Amaraya's eyes.

"Fate and destiny they are different, while it is my fate to die here today, it is my destiny to one day be with you, don't close off you heart Amaraya, love again, continue to love, and remember I love you still." As if Kenshin had seen something of the future himself, his last reassuring words made little sense to Amaraya, but he died before she could question him.

Amaraya screamed herself horse and cried herself asleep, sending a silent message to her brother's _'come find me' _She left her link open so they can follow it to her.

**Amaraya was devastated that her love had died, and she did nothing, she just stood their when she could have saved him. She found out she was pregnant a week after he was buried in the Konoha cemetery. Some how Kagome found a way to escape the busy chaos of demon world to come comfort her daughter, telling her that he would someday be reincarnated and if she wanted he could remember his life with her. It was decided that after the kits were born she would return home along with her brothers, she had seemed to cause a bit of chaos in Konoha at the moment.**

**While Amaraya was missing Shippo accidentally got angry enough to transform in to his giant fox form, he only had four tails but he was still extremely powerful, this led to some miss understandings that force Madarato fake his death, but he never really left Konoha he just made sure nobody ever saw him going as far as creating an illusion on himself. Eventually all the guardians of earth had to do this, them never aging really made them suspicious so every decade or so they would have to create an to gist to go unnoticed.**

**Amaraya ended up having two girls, but because Amaraya was still too young to raise children she was told they where still born, every one knew that like Kagome in she would never abandon her children, so to get her to leave them they had to tell her they where born still. Their names where Crystal and Diamond, for the clear eyes the only thing they got from their mother, aside from demonic abilities they seems completely normal, a bit stronger. The twins were raised by Inuyasha and Kikyo, but every one decided to let them live normal lives instead of try and drag them into the world of guardians, so when they were old enough they married. Crystal married the Uchiha heir and Diamond the Hyuga heir, with the added demon/god blood mix it created the clan's blood limits or 'Kekkei Genkai' that would be passed down for many generations. **

**This happened all over Ningenkai the half-demon's the were human enough to go undetected were left alone and their demon blood mixed in ways creating all sorts of 'Kekkei Genkai'.**

**Because of the pain in her heart about loosing her children and her love Amaraya wouldn't return to Ningenkai for a long time to come, she never new her children lived long and happy lives. When she did finally learn, they were already long dead, feeling a bit betrayed Amaraya left her home for many years to pick up the pieces of her shattered heart and when she finally did come back it was only for a visit, but she forgave her family, she knew they were only looking after her. Amaraya still needed some time before she rejoined her family at the palace, so she stayed alone in the mountains.**

-The End-

**Author's Note: I'm sorry that I had to do that to Amaraya, but it was for a reason, she played a main part in setting up the Naruto world as its known in the manga.**


End file.
